It's Dark, Naru
by Step of Faith
Summary: Someone has endangered Mai's Life. It's up to Naru to save her. Hurry! 'I..It's Dark, Naru' MaiNaru OneShot RR


A/N: I'm sorry!! I just had to do this! It just came to my mind suddenly and then here I was, typing away like crazy! Anyways, my next one-shot would be coming out soon. Please look forward to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ghost Hunt. Ghost Hunt respectively belongs to Shiho Inada and Fuyumi Ono. Anyone who says otherwise...

It's Dark, Naru  
By Step of Faith

(Naru's POV)

It isn't quite clear how long I have been looking, but it looks like it's been hours. Hours...that's not how long it took for Mai to get stuck somewhere that we can't find. I just sent her off to go collect our cables and wires, but about an hour later she still hasn't arrived. The others were happy to help look for her, except for Hara-san, and I believe I know why. Although, I refused them all. I said that I'd find her myself. I couldn't bear it if it was my fault that she was stuck somewhere.

As I continue the long corridor to the room where I sent Mai to, I noticed how quiet it was. She couldn't possibly be here still.

(Mai's POV)

I'm not sure where I am, but if no one comes for me soon...I think, I think I might not make it out here alive.

The last thing I remembered was going into the A/V room to disconnect the wires and cables when suddenly I was attacked from behind. Now, I'm not sure where I am.

Nothing in here looks familiar, come to think of it. It's as if I'm in a box or something like, like a coffin.

"Ehhh?!! Could, could I really be in one?" I suddenly yelled out loud. Perhaps they could find me if I yell loud enough. Although, it's probably been hours since I've been missing. Naru probably might think that I just decided to go home by myself.

'Oh someone, please find me.' I thought.

(Author's POV)

Moments later, Naru comes upon a room that wasn't well inspected.

'I don't recall seeing this room in the floor plan. Perhaps we have skipped something that was here? No, the case has already been solved.' Naru thought.

Walking around the room, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

He walked out.

'Why? Why can't I find her? Perhaps I should ask the others for help? No. I have to do this myself. After all...I' Naru thought, then went to flashback mode.

-Flashback-

"Naru, why do you always ask everyone for help? You could at least take on a please at the end, ya know?" Mai said.

"If you do not want to get yourself fired, I suggest you do what you're told." came the response of the most narcissistic boss around, Naru.

"Geez, the things I do for you." Mai mumbled.

Unfortunately, Naru heard that. "Mai, go and get those wires and cables from the A/V room. We're leaving soon, so don't waste time."

Sighing, Mai left to do her job.

-End Flashback-

'Maybe I should've had John-san go with her. This way, she wouldn't have gotten herself into trouble.' Naru thought.

.-.Back With Mai.-.

"Naru, Monk-san, John-san, Ayako-san, Masako-san, someone...save me, please." Mai lightly spoke.

For Mai, it was getting harder to breathe. Having no air for this long is making her world darker. Right now, she wouldn't mind a little sunlight and air.

'Where could I be? Why don't I see sunlight coming out from outside? Why, why do I feel so heavy?' Mai thought.

All of a sudden her eyes widened. She had realized that if this was indeed a coffin, she wouldn't be able to get air or sunlight. Coffins are air tight and nothing can go in or come out.

Mai's eyes were that of those of a childs'. She was scared, no beyond that. She was traumatized.

'What if...What if I was buried?' Mai thought.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Someone, please! Please Save Me!! Please, Hurry!! Helppp!!!" Mai screamed and banged against the top board. Nothing was working.

"Save Me, Naru." Mai said before the dark consumed her.

o-o With Naru o-o

'Save Me, Naru' A voice rang inside Naru's mind.

"Mai?" Naru questioned.

Naru was nearing the back entrance of the school's building. He noticed a shovel there and it looked to have been recently used.

Naru's eyes widened, only a fraction. 'No Way. She couldn't be...' He didn't let that thought finish. He took the shovel and ran outside.

Frantically looking for a fresh pile of dirt. He spotted some not too far away, but it was small. It couldn't have been there. He continued to search for another hour when his phone rang.

"Lin? What's Wrong?" Naru asked.

"Naru, we spotted a suspicious character coming out from behind the school. Takigawa-san and John-san are on his tail." Lin said.

"Good. Don't let him get away. I think he may be the cause as to Mai's disappearance. I think I found her. Call an ambulance immediately. Who knows how long she's been buried." Naru said.

"Right." Lin hung up.

'Now, I believe this is the spot. I better start digging, or else I'll be digging my own grave.' Naru thought.

After about ten minutes of digging, he had finally hit something hard. He hurriedly pushed away all the dirt. What he came upon scared him. 'She's been in here for more than three hours, most likely she wouldn't be conscious.'

He managed to unhook all the nails from the box, really long box she was in. How they managed to get her here, he has no clue. Lifting up the top of the box, the sight that he saw horrified him.

His eyes were wider than his usual. His normal breathing was going haywire, and his normal compusture was no where near sane.

All of a sudden he blurted, "Mai!!"

He jumped into the box to her. Her frail form, the sweat the covered her entire body, and it looked as if she wasn't breathing.

He swept her up into his arms and took her out of the box. He laid her gently on the grass above. He couldn't here a single breath coming out her of mouth, nor could he feel a single breath from her nose. He gently pressed his ear next to her chest, no..not one beat of her heart was there.

Naru began to panic. This is the worst state he's ever been in. He shook her. "Mai!! Mai, wake up, Mai!!"

'No use, I'll have to use the other method. I hope she doesn't kill me for it.' Naru thought.

He leaned in close to her face and pressed his hand against her chest. He slowly brought his lips to hers. He wouldn't consider this his first or her first kiss, but perhaps a kiss of life. He slowly tried to bring her back.

"Mai, come on, Mai!!" Naru started to yell. He brought his mouth to hers again in hopes to at least bring her heart to beat.

Naru grabbed his phone. "Lin? Is the ambulance here yet?"

"It'll be here in about a minute or two. Is something wrong? Naru?!" Lin questioned.

"It's Mai, she's...I can't get her to breathe." Naru yelled.

To Lin, this was the most emotion of Naru that he's ever heard. "Stay Calm, Naru. Continue what you're doing. I'm sure it will work."

In a panic, he threw his phone to the side and continued to do what he was doing earlier.

Suddenly, he could feel her breathing against his neck. He looked up to see if she was okay.

"Mai?" Naru questioned.

Mai's eyes were nearly closed. It's as if she had tried her best to open them.

"It..It's Dark...Naru." Mai said, before her eyes closed again.

This time, Naru didn't waste another minute before he kissed, ahem, I mean, brought his mouth to hers again.

He could hear her heart beat now, even though it's faint. He heard the sound of the sirens closing in, and thanked god for letting her live.

"Naru?" He heard, and looked up to see Mai's smiling face.

"What is it? Mai?"

"Thank You, for giving me the kiss of life. Although, you probably didn't like to it, huh?" Mai asked.

To Naru, it seemed like an eternity, but To Mai, it seemed like heaven.

Naru had graciously hugged Mai and kissed her passionately. "Don't scare me like that ever agan, Mai."

Mai smiled and nodded. Then she was placed upon a stretcher and was taken to the nearby hospital.

---A Few Days Later...---

Naru soon learned that the person who had attacked Mai was actually a serial killer that was going around town killing women with the same hair color as Mai's. Doctors assumed this man was taking drugs and was given life sentence.

Everyone from SPR was in the office looking over the case that almost cost Mai, her life. Luckily, she made it to the hospital in time.

Masako, couldn't look anymore angrier. She had heard about 'Naru's Kiss of Life'.

Ayako was just glad that Mai was alright. Though, she was glad she wasn't in Mai's shoes right now.

Takigawa-san was crying tears of joy knowing that Mai was going to be fine. Though he was running for his life from Mai as he tried to tease her about the 'kiss'.

John-san and Lin-san were both sane and glad that Mai was okay.

Naru, on the other hand, was pratically red from his head to his toe. Having them talk about the 'Kiss of Life' made him embarressed. Although, on the other hand, he did manage to get something out of it.

He turned his chair to view Mai. 'Mai...Taniyama Mai. The one who stole my heart, and my first kiss.' Naru thought. Then he smiled, a true genuine smile.

"Mai, make some tea." Naru said, before going back to his files.

Mai could only smile and nod. "Hai."

After she had gotten his tea and brought it to him. She secretly smiled and said, "I love you, Narcissist Naru."

When she turned to go back to her work area she heard, "I love me too, Mai." She smiled and giggled. In other words, he meant, "I love you too, Mai."

She continued on her way to her desk.

A/N: Ehehehe...Anyways, What do you guys think? The next one-shot will definitely be out soon, in the coming weeks. Please Read and Review!!


End file.
